


uploading

by rathma



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, M/M, post-commander lilith DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathma/pseuds/rathma
Summary: Rhys has long since left for Promethea and Vaughn's just trying to make something here on Pandora for himself.





	uploading

**Author's Note:**

> rarepair alert wee woo
> 
> i slapped this out cuz i'm kinda :/ about how idk, cavalier vaughn seemed in the DLC and was sad about rhys not appearing lmao, so i decided i'll take matters into my own hands and also slap in a light sprinkling of a wild pairing for kicks. dont be rude okay.
> 
> cant wait for bl3 to dropkick this but whatevs, its for funsies

Vaughn scratched the scruffy mess of his beard as he squinted at the terminal.

He'd begun typing out a short message to Rhys about what had happened with Sanctuary and Hector but it all felt too familiar. Like he was still in Helios typing up expenditure reports for the month regarding Pandora. Like he wasn't sitting in the station's picked at bones using a computer he'd recovered for who knows what reason.

He grimaced and closed the document –without saving, a corporate-friendly habit he had finally kicked out of a desire to distance himself– and leaned back in the cobbled together chair.

It was strange not having Rhys around. Before vines had come bursting out of people's chests like in that ancient movie he'd convinced Rhys to watch once and only once, it was easy to set aside in his mind. He had a whole stations worth of pencil pushers and desk jockeys to lead, and he had taken to it easily. Training Donovan from Acquisitions to not scavenge in skag dens was more intensive than anticipated, so a whole group of Donovans was a job and a half. It was fulfilling though.

"Nah, bro. Atlas is all yours. These guys," Vaughn had said months ago to Rhys' offer to have him be head of Accounting, gesturing to the group of wide-eyed ex-Hyperion behind them, "they need me. We'll keep in touch though, okay?" They had hugged, Rhys a little tighter than usual and the shuttle was gone, Rhys with it.

Now though, even they were gone. Each and every member of the Children of Helios—still way too culty a name— was gone. Spores had gotten them first, then the bullets of that ex-Dahl soldier's turrets and the other vault hunters. Fire, sand worms, and just the harshness of Pandora as a whole cleaned up the rest until it was just Vaughn.

Shaking his head, Vaughn switched on the camera instead, thumbing off the dirt caked in the lens. He ran a hand through his hair which was wild and choppy since he'd cut it in an impulsive urge one night, and hit record.

"Hey, Rhys! It's me, your best bro on Pandora, Vaughn. I uh, there's a lot to catch you up on. Like, a lot." Vaughn leaned forward in the chair, a lot more comfortable simply speaking and knowing his face, dusty and tanned as it was, would be seen instead of some overly formal message that could get buried in others that looked exactly the same. "If you were worried about any of the others from Helios coming back to blackmail you like, 20 years from now well, don't. They're uh. They're gone. All of 'em. Well, I'm not but who knows, maybe a sand worm'll get me before this reaches you. God, I hope not... But yeah, that's a thing that happened. I-"

The sound of heavy footsteps approached the shack and Vaughn paused, turning to look off screen at the door.

A loud crash and an even louder scream from Vaughn accompanied the door swinging open in a mess of dust and Krieg's hunched form stooping to enter. Vaughn clutched his chest, panting in fear before recognition and relief settled on his face.

"Oh, hey! Rhys, bro, listen I know I got real heavy just now but- hang on." Vaughn hopped out of his chair and grabbed Krieg by the arm, hauling him over to the shabby table the computer was on. "It wasn't a total loss because from the partly literal ashes of the Children of Helios, my bandit legacy will be reborn with him!" Vaughn announced and pulled Krieg into view.

"Rhys, this is Krieg." He gestured at the masked face directed at the screen. "Krieg, say hello to my best bro Rhys, the one I was telling you about."

Vaughn grimaced a little at the response the other man said to the screen but pat him on the shoulder affectionately, a small smile in place.

"He didn't mean that. Anyways, he and I are gonna rebuild! It's awesome, bro, you should see him in action! The guy's a vault hunter, and before you say 'yeah, so am I,' listen-"

"The sharpest axe for the softest flesh!" Krieg interjected, his one uncovered eye wide and wild.

Vaughn snorted and threw an arm around Krieg's neck to haul him closer which he went along with despite the severe difference in size. Krieg bent forward willingly and without complaint.

"Haha yeah, that's true." He said then turned back to the screen, "Listen, I'll send you another message later. Sounds like we got work to do." Vaughn said, smiling at the camera. “I miss you, man. Talk to you later!” He cut the recording, checked the connection to the ECHOnet and sent it off, not bothering to watch the progress bar inch along and left the shack.


End file.
